


Unmasking Love

by mothchan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Shy Saizo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothchan/pseuds/mothchan
Summary: Stubborn as a mule, Kamui tries to get Saizo to kiss her without his mask. In the end, they end up taking their relationship one step closer.





	

Lady Kamui was quite a stubborn one - part of the traits that caused Saizo to fall so deeply in love with her.

Sighing deeply as he stared at her pouted, plump lips. She was begging to see his face again. "Pretty please! With a cherry on top?" She was whining in such a way.. Running his calloused, large hands through his slicked back hair, he looked down at her form.. must resist the cuteness!

"Saizooo, pleaase?" She had her arms wrapped around his waist, glaring up at his mask. If looks could kill inanimate objects, that mask would be deep into the grave. Gently pushing away her form, she had her feet planted into the carpet. "Please..?" 

After many attempts to take it off, she stayed up all night until he eventually fell asleep into a slumber. She sneakily climbed up to their bed, lifting up her delicate hands to slide off the mask. So close! His hand grabbed her wrist, emitting a soft "Eek!" out of the woman. 

She finally laid down in bed with him in exhaustion - it was probably around 1 in the morning when they went to bed at last. Curling up her body towards his sturdy one, she laid her head on his toned chest and drifted off into sleep. He sighed quietly in relief, looking down at her resting face. Tucking a stray hair out of her face carefully behind her curved and pointed ears, he laid back down with an arm securely around her shoulders and fell back into sleep.

Kamui smirked devilishly, peaking one eye slightly open to look at his chest huffing slowly up and down, watching his breathing to ensure that Saizo is surely asleep. She looked down at his lips through his mask, staring at his face for around 10 minutes. Really, she didn't want to invade his privacy in no way, but truly wanting to take this relationship to the next level. It's been a few months now, and one of her flaws was impatience. 

Shaking her head of hair back and forth, Lady Kamui bit her bottom lip softly, leaning down to kiss the face cover. "Goodnight Saizo.. sweet dreams," and laid back down by his side, willing herself to the dream world.

It was around half past 12 when they woke up, when Kamui's shifting and moving about caused him to fall off the bed with an unholy plop. He groaned in annoyance, watching her peak her head worriedly towards his body on the floor. "Err, are you OK? I'm really sorry.." Shaking his head, letting out a rare muffled laugh.

The couple proceeded to fix themselves up, Kamui brushing her hair out and changing into her noble clothing, and Saizo putting on his armor and pants. She looked over at Saizo, frowning at his back. He turned around towards her gaze, sensing her heated stare. "... Something wrong, Kamui?" She smiled, shaking her head and continued to lace up her boots. "Nothing, Saizo, don't worry about it."

"Are you still upset about me refusing to take off my mask? I did say to be honest and tell me if I do anything to wrong you." He was worrying about it, in fact. Humming to herself, Kamui thought to herself for a moment. "Yes, I am, but I do understand that it is your personal space. I do apologize for invading it. I should have respected you more, as you do the same for me." 

It was Saizo's turn to be shocked - heavens, he loved her so. Waiting for him to speak up from his silence, he sighed deeply and began to untie his mask. Before he completed taking off the coverup, Kamui spoke softly. "You know, it's OK if you don't want to. I understand if you aren't ready for the next step." 

Shaking his head, he continued to undo his mask and slid it off his face, setting it down on the wooden table. "I, too, wish to reduce the distance between us." He walked over to her as she stared up at him in shock, cupping her cheeks between his hands and leaned in. A deep blush covering his face in its entirety, he leaned in and captured her lips in his, engaging their first 'true' kiss. 

He murmured quietly after they separated for air, "Ah, that did the trick."


End file.
